Comforting The Strong
by Seddie4Ever
Summary: “I can’t believe that you would two time me for that… that skank!" Miley said. A story about how Miley finds another comfort besides Ice Cream. Niley and a little Loliver! The story will have an ORIGINAL song by the time I'm done with it! PLEASE R&R!
1. Intro

Hey, it's philgraves0215, and I'm currently in the process of writing a Niley story, and I was wondering if there are any girl

Hey, it's philgraves0215, and I'm currently in the process of writing a Niley story, and I was wondering if there are any girls out there that would like to be Kevin's love interest in the story. (Sorry, Joe's Taken by a different girl!) If you would like to be in the story, send me a PM, or post a review telling me your name (or the name you would like to be called in the story), a description of your appearance, and a description of your character (prep, emo, goth, etc.)

**The girl that is best fit will be in the story!**

**I will chose the winner at midnight tomorrow night!**

**Thanks a LOT!!**

**Philgraves0215**


	2. Cheating on Me?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, blah, blah, blah. You've heard it all already!

A/N: I tried my best to make parts of this look like it was a girl doing the thinking. Sorry if it's too girly, or not girly enough, I apologize… I'm a guy, and this is my first time writing in a girl's POV.

Comforting the Weak

Chapter 1: Cheating On Me?

Miley's POV

As I headed toward _Le Bord de la Mer_, with Lilly in the driver's seat, blasting the new Hannah CD and with both of us singing along (Lilly was a little sharp!), I felt as if nothing could wipe the smile from my face. I was going on a date with Jake Ryan. _The_ Jake Ryan! Truthfully, I had always liked him. When he first came to my school, however, I pretended to hate him, thinking he was just like all those other lime-light-loving celebrities. But slowly and surely, I warmed up to him, and eased my way into this relationship, and his life.

My best friend pulled into the parking lot. "Thanks Lills for the ride. My car should be out of the shop next week." I said, giving her a side hug and stepping out of the car, "Oh, and by the way, have fun on your date with Oliver!!" I giggled wiggling my eyebrows suggestively.

Lilly blushed, "And you have fun with Jake!"

I stepped into the elegant restaurant, in my beautiful blue chiffon dress, and spotted Jake, in a secluded corner, back turned to me, wearing an expensive looking tux.

Yup, it was official. Jake and I had been dating for exactly three months now, my school popularity had skyrocketed, and Jake was… eating with another girl?

_Wait, what?!_ I took a deep breath._ It's probably nothing. He's just out with a fan, or a friend, or…something. _ Then Jake leaned in and kissed the girl, obviously unaware that I had just walked in.. _Good-Looking-Two-Timing-Movie-Star do __**WHAT**__?_ _Oh, no he didn't!_ Then, as they pulled apart, I got a better look at the tramp who had been occupying my boyfriend's lips.

Mikakaroach.Normal POV

A fuming Miley stormed up to Jake and Mikayla.

She smiled sweetly. "Hi Jake. M-Mikayla." After all, Miley was this… this... this _thing's _friend. "Do you think I could borrow Jake for a sec?"

"Oh hi Miley!" Mikayla began, "Sure, why not? Just make sure he comes back alive!" Mikayla joked.

Miley forced a smile "I can't make any promises, hun." She said through clenched teeth. And then she dragged Jake outside.

"YOU JERK! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE WITH MIKAYLA" She shouted."What are you talking about?" Jake replied, trying to keep his cool.

"YOU THINK THAT I DIDN'T SEE YOU THERE WITH HER? WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH THAT BEYOTCH?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"OH, I GET IT! YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE TO GOOD FOR ME, SO YOU TWO TIME ME FOR THAT WANNABE SKANK?"

"OH, YOU THINK I'M CHEATING ON YOU? WHAT ABOUT YOU TWO TIMING ME FOR THAT FAG OLIVER?"

"WHAT? OLIVER'S DATING LILLY, SO HE CAN'T BE A FAG!"

"WELL, ACTUALLY…"

YOU KNOW WHAT Jake... I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! WE'RE THROUGH! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! HAVE FUN WITH MIKAKAROACH!

As Miley said that last sentence and stormed out, she was heartbroken. Sure, she knew that Jake was a guy, but she had hoped that he would be different from other guys. She thought that maybe, just maybe, he might be different. As she stood there with tears streaming down her face, she couldn't help but wish that she had someone to talk to, and she really didn't want to interrupt her best friends' date. Then she realized that there _was_ someone. She went through her contacts on her phone and found the number that she so desperately needed.

_Ring… Ring…Ring… Hello?_ A comforting voice answered.

"Nick, it's Miley, can we talk?"

A/N: PLEASE hit that little button right below me! I want to hear from you! Also, I'm sorry if I offended anyone with any of the name-calling. I don't think that Oliver is gay, or that Lilly's a guy, etc, I just wanted to make drama. And I'm sorry for all of you Jiley and Moliver fans, this story will be ALL NILEY!!


	3. Talking to Nick

**A/N: WOW! Summer has been SOOOOOOO busy for me that I haven't had time to update. Luckily, I am home now, and I have all the time I need to work on FanFiction. Well, not really, but you get the picture.**

**Thanks to alexlovesgerard93, RascalFlattsfan905, XOXzanessaXnileyXOX, xoxoAnnaxoxo, ttran59, and Pouring.My.Heart.OutxJul, (Who is my co-author. I should probably mention this before she kills me!) for all of their reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it!**

_Ring… Ring…Ring… Hello? A comforting voice answered._

"_Nick, it's Miley, can we talk?"_

Chapter 2

"Sure Miley, what's up?" Nick asked.

"I can't tell you over the phone, is there a place we can meet somewhere?" Miley asked.

"Well yeah, why don't you come over to my house for a little while, and you can talk to me all you want, okay?" Nick replied.

"O.K. then, I'll meet you there in about 10 minutes."

"Sounds good."

After they hung up, Miley called her dad to let him know that she would be a little late. She didn't want to tell him about Jake… not just yet. After all, he had warned her about Jake, and he had even said before the date that Jake might do this to her. She hoped that he wouldn't ask why she wouldn't be back on time. She went through some excuses in her head… stayed for dessert, got caught up in the moment, couldn't pay the bill so they had to wash dishes, yeah, one of those would work.

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Hello?_ Billy Ray Cyrus said.

"Hey Dad, it's Miley, just letting you know that I'll be home late."

"O.K. Bud, but why?" he asked.

_Aw, sweet nibblets! Why did he have to ask that?_

"Well you see dad, we got caught up in the moment, and then we decided to order some dessert, and then Jake didn't have his credit cards on him, so we have to wash some dishes to compensate for the meal." Miley explained.

"Oh, well if that's the problem, then I'll just send some money down there," Robbie said.

"NO!" Miley said a little to quickly. Then she realized what she had done and quickly said. "I mean, no you don't need to do that! What kind of a father are you, not teaching his daughter the value of responsibility. After all, we didn't have any money, and we have to make sure that doesn't happen again." She explained.

"Okay then, I'll see you later."

"Sounds good dad, I love you!"

"Love you too!"

They hung up their conversation, and Miley made her way to the Jonas' house. When she got there, she was immediately greeted by Nick. He was asking about what was wrong, and if he needed to beat anyone up.

"Well you see, it's about Jake," Miley began.

"That BASTARD! What did he do? Did he rape you?" Nick almost shouted.

"No, he didn't rape me, but he did break my heart. You see, when I got to the restaurant, I saw him there with another girl." Miley said calmly, trying to hold back tears.

"WHAT? WHO?" Nick shouted.

"Mickayla," Miley said through gritted teeth. Nick's jaw just dropped. He knew about the whole "She's Hannah Montana" thing, and at first he kind of liked Mickayla. Then, when he saw how badly she treated Miley, his respect for her sank like a giant rock in a city pool. It went down like Kirsty Allen's weight after she started Jenny Craig. It sank like… well you get the idea. He didn't like her.

"How could he do this to you?" Nick asked.

"Nick, he didn't rape me," Miley said.

"No, but he did cheat on you, and that's almost as bad! I'm telling you now, if you don't want me to do anything, I won't. But, if you give me your permission, I would like to go over to his house and beat the crap out of him for you!"

"Aww, that's sweet! And thanks, but no thanks. I'm going to try to solve this problem by just pretending like this never happened."

Nick was disappointed. He really wanted to go over there and give Jake a piece of his mind. He cared about Miley too much to let some boy just break her heart like that, and he was disappointed that Miley wouldn't let him go over to Mr. Pretty Boy's house and give him a piece of his mind.

"Look, if you want to stay here tonight, you can. My parent's won't mind, and my brothers would love to see you again."

"You know Nick, I just may be tempted to take you up on that offer." Miley said, smiling. She hadn't seen Nick in a while (Nine days, eight hours, forty minutes, and ten seconds, to be specific), and it would be good to catch up with the guys. She called her dad, explained that she would be spending the night over at the Jonas' (along with what had happened at dinner. Let's just say that Jake Ryan's name was now considered MUD in the Stewart family household.)

"So, it's settled. You'll be staying here tonight." Mr. Jonas said.

"Thank you Mr. Jonas, I'm sure this will help me catch up with the Brothers." Miley replied. Of course, there was one specific brother that she wanted to really catch up with and talk to.

Nick.

A/N: Well, that was the chapter. Not 100 percent proud of it, but it's all right. At least I updated! Review and I'll mention you in the next chapter. Please? 


End file.
